(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward modifying an engine so as to it to fit inside a defined space within a car. It is further directed toward certain modifications that allow the engine to fit in alternate spaces by relocating the water pump to a different power belt position. By mounting the water pump in a substantially centered position, a variety of alternate spaces become available for the overall engine to fit into car spaces.
(2) Description of Related Art
It has been the desire of automobile enthusiasts to own a particular style of older car (classic or vintage car) that runs acceptably to current emission standards, provides exceptional power and torque, and also has respectable gas mileage. Recognizing the need in the marketplace, auto manufacturers have developed engines that provide for this market. In particular, General Motors has developed and sold an engine suitable for cars and trucks that meet the needs of the market. The Engine is purchased as a stand-alone unit, with or without a transmission, often called a ‘crate engine’ because it is shipped in a crate. In recent years, General Motors has put a significant development effort to sell an engine with improved specifications.
General Motors has developed various small block, V-8 engines intended for use in General Motors line of rear wheel drive cars and trucks. The GM small-block V-8 engines are generally all-aluminum, especially the performance oriented engines, while others are made from cast iron.
The small-block engine has been sold in Corvette and a wide variety of other GM vehicles, sport cars to full size trucks. GM designed the engine to be compact for the power output, making the engine popular for engine swaps, import cars, kit cars, hot rods, boats, buggies, and even light aircraft.
The GM small block V8 Generation 5 engine has had a number of design iterations, from Generation 1 to the current Generation 5. Currently, Generation 5 engines feature a revised cooling system and all-new cylinder heads, an engine-driven high-pressure fuel pump, direct-injection system, active fuel management, and continuously variable valve timing. Generation 5 engines are normally aluminum blocks with aluminum cylinder heads.
It is desirable for a car enthusiast to be able to adapt the GM small block engine to various engine compartment spaces. This involves re-locating the water pump to a more desirable location. It is also desirable to have the ability to add power steering and chose more modern peripheral components such as air conditioning compressor units, alternators, brake enhancements, and power steering pumps.